An organic light emitting device generally includes an emissive electroluminescent layer which is a film of organic compound layer that emits light in response to an electric current. The organic compound layer is situated between a pair of electrodes which respectively are an anode and a cathode. In particular, the organic light emitting device can significantly reduce applied voltage, can be easily downsized, requires small power consumption, enables surface emission, and facilitates light emission of three primary colors. Therefore, research for putting the organic light-emitting devices into practical use as new-generation light-emitting devices has been vigorously conducted. In a typical organic light emitting device, the organic compound layer can be manufactured by injecting liquid materials such as using an inkjet device to form an organic film on a substrate. However, the organic film may suffer from thickness mura due to the surface tension of the liquid materials.